


Cheerful

by starfirenighthood



Series: Ficlets [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Boys Kissing, Cheerleader AU, Cuties, Ficlet, Fluff, Gay, High School AU, M/M, Sexuality, Short, Underage Kissing, both are underage, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfirenighthood/pseuds/starfirenighthood
Summary: Jason swore he wasn’t into boys, even if he was a cheerleader, except a certain dark haired, blue eyed boy might have opened his eyes. AU.





	Cheerful

**Author's Note:**

> So one day I was bored and hadn’t written for a while so to help me my girlfriend started giving me these small prompts and I just wrote tiny fics for them. This prompt was just ‘Jaydick cheerleaders’ and this was what I wrote. I decided to publish this, and others, because I thought I’d share. Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Warning: Underage kissing 
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters aren’t mine. :’(

Contrary to popular belief, not every male cheerleader was gay.

At least, Jason used to think that was true. He was, unfortunately, a male cheerleader. A straight, male cheerleader. In fact, he only joined the cheer squad because he was forced to by his Mom. She wanted him to join an after school activity and since all the football players were assholes and that was the only sport he was interested in, she recommended cheerleading.

At first he had flat out refused. Except, Catherine had managed to convince him. Back in her day she had been a cheerleader and the idea of being around cute girls didn’t hurt. Besides, they needed the strong arms for the flyers to up get in the air, at least that’s what she had said. Surprisingly, he managed to enjoy the squad. For the most part they were all nice and he even managed to make some friends. What the Junior hadn’t anticipated though, was another cheerleader catching his eye.

A male cheerleader.

Dick Grayson, to be exact, the pretty boy of Gotham High. He was the fucking nicest guy Jason had ever met. He was charismatic, funny, dorky, incredibly smart, and very athletic. It also helped that he was drop dead gorgeous. After he began having some not so straight feelings, he had been terrified. Dick was actually one of his closest friends, and that whole situation had been terrifying.

A small, sudden sigh broke Jason out of his thoughts, however. Jason looked down only to find Dick was smiling up at him, trapped in between Jason’s body and the lockers in the locker room. They were the only two in there at the moment. "Whatcha thinkin about, Jaybird?" he asked, playing with the hair at the nape of Jason's neck.

Jason smiled and shrugged mumbling "Nothing important," as he leant down and continued kissing Dick.

They had cheer practice right now, but Jason figured they still had a few minutes as he pressed his body against the other boy’s with a smile. Yeah, okay maybe almost all male cheerleaders were a little gay as far as Jason knew, but he wasn't complaining as he kissed his boyfriend silly. Both of them looked rucked up just in time for practice, Dick grinning at him with that smile he loved as he twisted his body in only the way he could. Jason never failed to get a sneaky feel of Dick's ass which looked sinful in those tights, even if Dick glared at him half heartedly with a blush but a small smile. Yeah, okay Jason was very gay, but he was very okay with that. 

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the little ficlet I wrote for the prompt ‘Jaydick cheerleaders’. I will be posting all my ficlets in the same series, they will be any rating, form various ships, and I’m aiming to keep them all under a thousand words. My girlfriend has been giving me prompts for my ships but now I’m accepting them from you guys. It can be as innocent or as dirty as you want, just a word or just a sentence, an AU, or a scenario, anything really for any of the following ships; Jaydick (Jason ToddxDick Grayson), Raestar (RavenxStarfire), and Danti (DarkiplierxAntisepticeye). If you send me one for a ship not on the list you have a small chance of me accepting it or simply just using the prompt for one of the ships listed above. If you do wish to leave a prompt write the ship you want with it in the comments below and we’ll see if I write it! I write these when I’m bored and for inspiration so any prompt you give me is a big help. Thanks! If you liked this don’t forget to leave kudos or leave a comment. Please and thank you ;)


End file.
